


My Love, My Life

by TheReginaMills



Series: OQ Angst Fest [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Day 3 of OQ August Angst Fest! It uses prompts 17, 19, and 21! Hope you enjoy





	My Love, My Life

“Regina, where are we meeting for dinner tonight?” Robin was buttoning his navy blue shirt and looking back at Regina through the mirror, a small smile playing on his lips as she struggled to zip her dress. “Do you need some help, love?” Regina groaned and looked over at him. 

“Yes, please. The zipper is stuck.” She turned around and sighed as Robin got the zipper free and zipped it up her back. “I was thinking we could meet at Stella di Napoli, enjoy some Italian food?” She leaned down and fluffed her hair in the mirror, making sure everything looked perfect before slipping her feet into black heels. 

“That sounds perfect. Let’s say, 6:30 tonight?” Robin slipped his feet into brown oxfords and tied them. 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” Regina leaned down and kissed Robin softly on the lips. “I love you, have a good day at work.” She grabbed her purse and flashed him a smile. 

“I love you too, Regina. Don’t work too hard at city hall today.” He winked at her as she walked out of their room. A few moments later he heard the front door shut. He sighed to himself and grabbed his briefcase, following Regina’s path out the door. 

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

At 5:30 that evening, Regina grabbed her purse from under her desk and shut her laptop. She turned the office lights off and shut the door, turning around to lock it behind her. She slid her purse into the crook of her elbow and exited the building, heading toward her black Mercedes. She turned the radio on, listening to Storybrooke’s only station (jazz, of all things) on her way to the restaurant. Half an hour later she pulled into the parking lot of Stella di Napoli and handed her keys over to the valet. 

“Thank you, dear.” She said to the young man before entering the high class restaurant. 

She sat alone for ten minutes before picking up the phone and calling Robin. After five rings it went to voicemail, and Regina hung up and set the phone down. He’s probably driving, she told herself, don’t worry. After another ten minutes passed and Robin still hadn’t shown, she anxiously tapped her fingers on the table before sending a text. 

_Hey, just checking to make sure you remembered our dinner date. Love you!_

She set the phone back down and ordered a glass of wine. At 6:45 she picked up her phone and called him again. This time it didn’t even ring it just went straight to voicemail. Regina set the phone down and began fidgeting, shaking her leg a little and clenching and unclenching her hands. When her phone began to ring fifteen minutes later, she picked it up without even looking at who was calling. 

“Robin?!” 

“Regina Mills?” A male voice on the line, but not Robin’s. 

“Yes, this is Regina Mills.” Her brow knit in concern. “Who is this?”

“This is Detective Munch with the Storybrooke Police Department. Could you possibly come down to the station?”

“I’m terribly sorry, but I’m waiting for my husband to arrive for dinner. It’s our anniversary. What is so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow morning, Detective Munch?” He could hear the annoyance and fear in her voice. 

“Please, Madam Mayor, this is something that needs to be done in person.”

“No! I want to know what’s going on! My husband was supposed to be here an hour ago and now I’m being told I need to come to the police station?! What did he do?” 

“M-madam Mayor I’m sorry to have to tell you this over the phone. Robin Locksley was in a motor vehicle accident at 6:12pm. He did not make it to the hospital. I’m so sorry.” 

“No… no! You must have the wrong person. It can’t be my Robin. No!” Regina dropped her phone and wrapped her arms around her middle. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed. A server came over and touched her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t!” Regina ripped her shoulder away and stood up, grabbing her keys from her purse and storming out of the restaurant. She sat in her car and fumbled with her keys trying to get them into the ignition. After a little struggle she successfully turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot, tears still blurring her vision. 

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It had been a week since Robin’s funeral when Regina found the strength to leave her house further than the mailbox. It was Saturday evening and she wanted ice cream, only to discover that she didn’t have any in the house. So at 7pm she ventured out of her home to the grocery store in sweatpants and a tee. She did her best to avoid people as she grabbed her pint of mint chocolate chip and checked out at the register. As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed a figure at her door. 

“Excuse me,” she said, her hand ready to throw a fireball at any moment, “can I help you?” 

As the figure turned around, Regina gasped and dropped her bag and keys. 

“Robin?!” Tears filled her eyes as she reached for him, but her hand passed through his body. She choked back another wave of tears. 

“Oh, my sweet Regina. I miss you.” He smiles at her and reached out, caressing her cheek. 

“How-” she wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks, “Why did you come back? How are you here?” She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel him in her arms again. She wrapped her arms around herself instead. 

“I… I came to say goodbye, my love. I’m so sorry our story has been cut short.” His brows knit together as he pulled his hand back from her cheek. 

“We uhm… can we go inside please?” She reached down and grabbed the bag and her keys and pushed the door open, waiting for Robin to come in before closing the door behind them. “You didn’t make it out of the accident…. what happened?” She set the bag down as Robin sighed. 

“I was trying to find my phone. I took my eyes off the road for maybe ten seconds and the next thing I knew I was being t-boned by a huge truck and then everything went black. When I woke up, I wasn’t in my body anymore. I wanted to come to you sooner, I did. But I didn’t think it would do you any good. I was there, at my funeral I mean.” He paused to take a shuddering breath. “I watched you cry and I watched you fall onto my casket and I knew that I couldn’t come to you just yet. I’ve been watching you and making sure you’re safe. But after this visit, after we’re done here, I’m going to move on. It won’t do either of us any good for me to stay here.”

Regina choked on another sob and wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, stumbling backwards until the back of her knees collided with the couch and she fell into its cushions. 

“It’s my fault. You’re dead because of me.” Her vision was blurred by tears as the guilt edged its way into her mind. Robin shook his head incredulously. 

“Absolutely not. I was looking for it to send a text to Will to make sure he had Roland for the evening. I never even saw your texts. They were sent after… after the accident.” He wanted so badly to hold her, to ease her pain and comfort her. 

“Are you saying that to make me feel better?” She wiped at her face, clearing her bleary eyes. 

“No, love. You can check my phone if you want. I was already gone when the first message came through.” He ran his hands through his hair, knowing his time left here was limited. “Regina, I want you to listen to me.” 

“Okay, I’m listening.” She straightened herself on the couch and turned her head to face him. 

“Don’t dwell on my death forever. I know you. You will blame yourself for this til the day you die. Don’t. We will be together again someday. I’ll be waiting for you. But until then, sweetheart, let go of me. Move on. Be a good mother to Henry and to Roland. He needs you. They all do, whether they realize it or not.” He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Promise me?”

“I…” she wiped at the fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’ll do my best, Robin. That’s all I can promise you.” She looked up at him and noticed he wasn’t all there any more. “Robin, you’re fading!”

“Yes my love. My time here is up.”

“No, I just got you back! Please don’t leave me, please! I’m not ready!” She pushed herself off the couch. “I love you! Please, Robin, please!”

“I love you too, Regina. But you know I have to go.” she rushed to him just as he was fading completely. “Goodbye my love.” She got to him as the final shimmery glow faded away and she was left with nothing. 

 

_30 Years Later_

Regina Mills lay on her deathbed, her breathing shallow and labored. Henry stood by her bed, along with Roland and his wife. 

“Henry,” She took the oxygen tubes out of her nose and reached for his hand, “take care of your little brother.”

“Mom, we’re adults.” He chuckled sadly and clasped his hand around his mother’s. With her other hand, she reached toward Roland. 

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart. Your father would be proud, too.” She gasped for breath between words, struggling to get them out now. 

“Mom, put the oxygen back in.” Henry reached for the tubes but she pushed his hand away.

“No, it’s time Henry.” She smiled weakly at him. “Come here, both of you.” They leaned in and she pulled each of them down and kissed their foreheads. “I love you both and I hope you both have the best in life.” She let them go and laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and sighing out her last breath. 

Henry bowed his head, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt Roland move around the bed and pull him into a hug, both of them crying into the other’s shoulder. Roland’s wife wiped at her own tears, still standing on the other side of the bed. 

“I love you, mom. We love you.” Henry spoke at last. 

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

In the seconds after Regina closed her eyes, a bright light appeared in front of her. She walked toward it, suddenly able to smell trees, fresh air, and a hint of rain on the air. As she drew closer to the blinding light, she could make out a shadowy figure standing there, waiting. 

All at once the bright light dimmed and she could see her surroundings. She was in the Enchanted Forest. Or some version of it, at least. She looked around for the shadowy figure, turning in her heel until she saw him. He had his back to her, but she’d know that jacket anywhere. 

“Robin?!”


End file.
